


Sumo

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Puppy pile, pack meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because pack meetings are fun to have in sumo suits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sumo

It was Stiles’ idea of course, who else. Everyone had just gone through a bout of small curses thanks to the host of fairies that Isaac mistakenly removed, and nothing major was going on, Chris keeping a tight lid on the hunters trying to descent into Beacon Hills, Deaton working as evasively as possible to maintain the status of the resident pack and the pack itself working and bonding over cuts and bruises and blood galore. So when Stiles came upon the carton of Sumo suits at the thrift store, that he sometimes liked to browse for some awesome finds, he had to get everyone to dress up.

Right now, Stiles was lying on the ground, gasping and heartbeat rapid as he cackled loudly at Derek. He was wearing one with a red sash and was too much bilious material and his face over it, as he looked on thunderously while his eyebrows attempted to escape his face altogether by merging with his beard. He kept trying to settle the fabric, but whoosh it would billow out again and Stiles would start laughing again from the snorts he had been coming down to.

Next to him, Allison, Scott and Isaac were snuffling into each other while they navigated the huge amount of fabric surrounding the trio. Boyd and Peter actually managed to end up with the better version one with sculpted abs and highlighted parts and did not look that bad, attested by the fact that Erica was furiously making out with Boyd while Peter was taking pictures of himself and sending them off to Chris. Lydia was the only one not wearing one, as they had run out and even though Stiles offered to buy her one, she nicely turned his attention to something else so that finally he gave up. Jackson was adamant at not wearing one too, but a few words from Lydia had him donning one and sitting by her sullenly, and looking at the people on the ground as if with half a mind to join.

They ordered lots of pizza, Chris dropped by, gave one look at the proceedings and then stepped back with a few slices of pizza in one hand and a leering Peter in the other. Everyone had a great time, Stiles making up for laughing at Derek by making out with him and the Allison, Isaac and Scott just about going to sleep on the ground itself. It was, as Stiles declared the next day, the most fun he had had in a while and everyone agreed, even Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am a genius at naming my stuff. Unbeated. No fixed timeline, except that everyone is happy and no one left or died or got possessed. You get the drift. Had to write this twice as the first time my comp crashed and the whole thing got erased. Thank for reading and even more thank for giving kudos and comments.


End file.
